The Calamity V2
by AbyssKeeper
Summary: Vanille awakens in a hospital on Gaia, Vincent finds himself in a crater with a stranger watching him. Random occurrence or an omen?


**So here is the new and improved The Calamity. I hope you enjoy it!**

Vanille sat up and stretched her arms above her head, unwittingly pushing out her chest. She dropped her arms to her sides and opened her bright green eyes at the feeling of a bed. Looking down at the bed let Vanille discover she was wearing a hospital gown, the kind that tied closed. The redhead sighted her clothes neatly folded and stacked on a chair across the room, her accessories on the end table next to the chair. As she stood she finally took note of the wires connecting her to a compact set of machines on rollers beside her bed. Without any regard for why she might be connected to the machines, she set about pulling the wires off her body then proceeded over to her clothes. Scooping them up and scanning the room, which revealed odd details.

One wall was blank except for a doorway, and a door without hinges or a handle. Opposite of the door was a large mirror that was set into the wall and nearly the size of the wall. The only furniture in the room, which was a solid plain white, was the bed Vanille woke up on, the end table and chair where her clothes had been, and the machines she had been connected to. The lights were set into the roof and there was two ventilation grates as well. The room smelled unnaturally clean, telling her it was a hospital.

Not being too worried about being in a hospital, the redhead gave a shrug before walking over to the bed, dropping her belongings onto it and undressing. She dressed and put on her accessories quickly, noticing that they had all been cleaned by the scent. Once she was dressed and everything was comfortably arranged she bounced over to the mirror in the wall to begin putting her hair into pigtails. When she decided her hair was fine she paced around the room to stretch out. She quickly got bored of the empty white room and flopped onto the bed, laying across it. One leg dangled as the other lifted to place her foot on the edge of the mattress and she had to hold her head up with her hands.

Some time later, the door opened with a quiet hiss and Vanille dripped her head looking at it upside-down. She was expecting to see Fang or one of the other l'Cie but was met with the sight of a dark haired pale man in a blue outfit. She sensed the friendly aura radiating off the man and decided that he was trustworthy on the spot.

"Hi, I'm Vanille. Can you tell me where I am and where Fang and the others are?" Vanille asked the man quickly. He stared at her blankly for a moment before slowly turning around and leaving the room, the door hissing shut behind him. Vanille was very confused at his behavior. Did he find it weird that she spoke to him?

Almost half an hour later the man in blue returned with a smile. He held out his hand in greeting, Vanille could tell he was hoping she understood the gesture. The redhead grabbed his hand with both of her own and shook his hand excitedly. The man laughed softly at Vanille's response.

"I'm Reeve Tuesti. I apologize for just walking out before." Vanille liked his voice. It was smooth, charming, soft, and genuine.

"Oerba Dia Vanille, it's nice to meet you Reeve!" Vanille said happily as she bounced on her heels "And you don't have to be sorry!" She quickly added with a smile.

"I'm glad you understand." He replied with a nod.

"Can you tell me where I am though? And do you know where Fang is?"

"Please bear with me for a second, but could you describe this Fang for me?"

"Sure! Tall, tanned, dark hair, funny, has a spear, and she's really strong." Reeve nodded to the girl as she spoke.

"I'll get word out to locate her. For now, there are a couple people I'd like you to meet."

Reeve lead Vanille out of the room and into the connecting area. Vanille was focused on the fact that Reeve seemed to have missed her question about where she was but she kept her thoughts to herself. The area that was connected to the room Vanille woke up in was a large room with several beds separated by curtains along one wall and many medical machines and devices along the other. The redhead knew a medical area when she saw it and was glad to know that it was empty for the time being. She was lead into another room which was obviously a meeting room for the medical staff judging by the table, chairs, monitors, and roof mounted projector. However, the two men in the conference room were not doctors.

Both men have blond hair and blue eyes but that was all they had in common. One man had spiky hair and the other has a neatly combed style, the one with spiky hair has a casual dark outfit with one sleeve and a waist cape that wrapped around his left leg while the other man had a white suit and long white suit jacket. Vanille then noticed their weapons, spiky had a massive sword that looked impossible for a human to wield on his back and neat had the grip of a gun sticking out of his long jacket. Returning her gaze to their faces she noticed that spiky's eyes seem to glow and he did not look happy in any way while the other man has a charming smile. They both were standing in front of a steel shutter to Vanille's right.

"Rufus Shinra," the blond in the white suit said to introduce himself "The cheerful one to my left is Cloud Strife." Spiky gave a shallow nod at his introduction.

"Nice to meet ya!" Vanille stated with a bright smile "I'm Oerba Dia Vanille."

"That's an exotic name." Rufus said as he held out his hand for Vanille to shake, which she did quickly and excitedly "A beautiful name for an adorable girl." Vanille felt her cheeks heat up at his compliment. Cloud Strife rolled his eyes.

"Where are you from?" Cloud demanded, his tone stern and fierce but calm. He reminded the girl of Lightning.

"Oerba!" Vanille chimed. She was beginning to find it strange that these people didn't know who she was. She did help save Cocoon and the lost souls from Bhunivelze. Now that she was thinking about it, she had no idea why she woke up in a hospital. And she is unable to think of what happened after she traveled to the new world with the others.

Reeve nodded and looked between the two blond men "Do you remember anything from before you woke up?" He asked gently.

Vanille nodded and tried to think of the least weird sounding way to summarize the showdown with Bhunivelze. She realized quickly it was difficult to downplay a battle with the Creator himself. Not to mention the fact that by defeating the Creator, Bhunivelze, one of her friends became a new god. She began with "Um..." but never got to actually begin her explanation.

Cloud slammed his hands on the table, cracking the wooden surface. The sudden hide noise made Vanille jump back in fear; Reeve and Rufus also jumped at the sound. Everyone was caught off guard by Cloud's outburst as it was highly unusual for him to do something like that.

"Where is Vincent!" He shouted at the redhead, a fierce glare in his glowing eyes.

AVAVAV

Vincent pulled his eyes open as he returned to consciousness. The bright blue sky and horrible pains of various types met his eyes and body respectively. Just seconds later his latent powers, granted to him by Hojo and Lucrecia, kicked in and brought further pains as broken bones snapped back into place and his flesh and muscle began restitching itself. He gritted his teeth as his only response to the pain, far from the worst he had experienced, then forced himself to his feet.

The moment he was fully vertical he felt like doubling over. He was hit with terrible dizziness, nausea, and his his vision blurred until he could only see colors. His stomach lurched, bile hit his tongue, and he fell to his knees. The contents of his stomach forced their way up to and through his throat, spilling onto the ground from his mouth. Panting and sweating, Vincent stayed on all fours for a few more minutes to make sure he was finished vomitting but his stomach did try a few more times to give more than it had. When he was sure, he stood to take a look around at the crater he was in. Assuming he made it, as he was in the center of it, the sheer size and depth was amazing. Ten feet down and ten feet across give or take a foot.

"Time travel and slamming into the ground is pretty rough on the body." A woman said.

Vincent spun around to see a beautiful woman standing up on the edge of the crater. She had pink hair pulled over her left shoulder, pale skin, faded blue skinny jeans, knee high brown boots with a shin plate, and a sleeveless white jacket over a black tee shirt. He did not want to believe the woman about time travel but after Omega, anything seemed possible. For now though, he would play along.

"So who are you?" The pinkette asked calmly.

"Vincent Valentine." He answered curtly.

The pinkette nodded then waved him up to her. Vincent used his inhuman abilities to leap up and out of the crater and land near the pinkette. But the moment he was on the ground a tall blonde woman in immense golden armor, and a dress, was pointing a staff at him. A second later he felt cold steel against the side of his neck, someone had managed to sneak up behind him. The pinkette walked over and stood next to the woman in golden armor. Vincent held his hands in surrender.

"So who are you three?" He asked calmly. He had no reason to be afraid, Chaos would not let its vessel die.

"First you tell us how you got here. You're not from this time and we can sense the darkness in you." the pink haired woman with striking blue eyes stated. Her tone was cold and carried authority. Though Vincent doubted they could actually sense Chaos in him and besides the demon he had nothing to hide.

"I don't know. I put my hand on a statue made of materia, there was a bright light, and then I woke up in the crater." Vincent calmly explained.

"He is being truthful." the blonde woman in golden armor acknowledged "What is your command?"

"Let him go." the pinkette said with a wave. The steel left Vincent's neck and the staff was poor into an upright position. "I'm Lightning." She then motioned to the taller blonde woman "Minerva, goddess of life. And behind you is Jenova, goddess of death."

Vincent refused to react to the second name and casually turned to look. He kept his expression the usual neutral but inside he was panicking. There she stood behind him. Pale complexion, silver hair nearly to her knees, form fitting and flattering black dress with a slit up the side of her leg to her upper thigh, knee high boots with thick three inch heels. In her left hand was the infamous blade that caused so much misery, the Masamune, exactly as Vincent remembered it. The most striking feature of Jenova was her eyes. They were bright green, nearly glowing, with long narrow vertical pupils. Vincent was looking at a female Sephiroth.

"Hey buddy," Jenova said to Vincent "If you take a picture you don't have to gawk at me like a creep."

"Sorry. Having trouble taking in the fact I'm standing between three goddesses."

"Three?" Lightning asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"You gave them an order, so you must be their superior." Vincent stated as he turned his gaze back onto Lightning.

"Oh he's good." Jenova said with a chuckle.

"He is very attentive." Minerva said with a gentle smile gracing her lips.

"I am the Creator." Lightning said with pride, not enough to make her sound full of herself though.

"She's our mother." Jenova said cheerfully. That statement sent chills down Vincent's spine.

 **So how did you like it? Please leave a Review and make me happy!**


End file.
